


Alone

by historymiss



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: Jyn spends seven hours in the dark. The lantern, shaken in panic by a child, did not last as long as her mother said it would. But then, her mother had promised a lot of things, Jyn thinks, in a small and secret part of her that didn’t really exist before today. So had her father.None of them would come to anything now.





	

Jyn spends seven hours in the dark. The lantern, shaken in panic by a child, did not last as long as her mother said it would. But then, Lyra Erso had promised a lot of things, Jyn thinks, in a small and secret part of her that didn’t really exist before today. So had Galen. 

None of them would come to anything now. 

So Jyn sits, and waits, and she tries not to think about her mother lying out in the field alone, and her toys being picked up and pawed over by the white-caped director and his soldiers. She wishes she’d had time to grab just one of them.

She definitely doesn’t think of her father being ushered into that huge grey shuttle.

By the time Saw Gerrera finds her, Jyn’s gotten some practice at not thinking of anything much at all. That’ll serve her well.

\---

At sixteen, Jyn is a little more prepared for the loneliness. And at least Saw leaves the lights on. It’s three days in the bunker before she realizes that he’s not coming back, that that goodbye- stilted and brusque, as any show of affection from Saw ever was-was meant to be the last.

She spends an hour overturning everything she can get her hands on, and two hours putting the bunker back together, scrubbing the tears and snot away from her face with her sleeve. (For all the years in between, that hasn’t changed.)

Saw Gerrera has left her with a blaster, a change of clothes, some rations, and (if she’s smart, and lucky) what she needs to survive. Jyn’s fine with this. Saw’s taught her not to need much. 

\---

In the end, Galen leaves Jyn with only this: a seat on a beach, Cassian slumped against her, and a storm that fills the world with light. It could be beautiful, if Jyn had ever learned anything about beauty. Instead, she holds Cassian up, looks above the storm to where, she hopes, the Rebellion is escaping, even now.

Cassian judders a breath beside her, something that might be her name. 

She closes her eyes.


End file.
